


i'm undeniable. i'm certifiable.

by cecilkirk



Series: folie fics [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pete's POV, Peterick, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilkirk/pseuds/cecilkirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it wasn't pretty, or good, but it was what he had. it was who he had that really mattered. it didn't need to be good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm undeniable. i'm certifiable.

i'm falling apart to fill in a role. cram the shards of me into the piss-stained alleyways of someone else's dreams.

i guess i shouldn't complain.

and you're chasing high tops instead of skirts  
and you're eyeing thighs that won't spread for you

i guess i shouldn't complain.  
(maybe i'm not.)

I would like to think we could be good together.  
I would like to think the shards of me won't slice your palms.  
(I would like to think you're eyeing my thighs.)

if we can turn back together, we can turn back forever

we don't need it. they can have it.  
love is nothing if you won't look into its eyes.

but i guess i wouldn't know.  
i guess i shouldn't complain.

i'd like to think your eyes don't know it, either.  
i think i want that.

is that selfish? to wish someone has never loved?

yes.

and that's me.  
i before me, except after you.  
i will write you into my rules like you're in my pen  
on my papers  
stitched in my skin and carved into my ribs

if you'll let me

(maybe you will)

there are people that hate guys like us.  
i think it could be the basis of a great unity.  
god, that was pretentious.  
but i am.

 

and so are you.  
you're an idiot.  
you're hopeless.  
too naive for your own good.  


 

you'll break your own heart  
before i ever get the honor  
and i've never heard of anything more noble

 

when you tear yourself apart,  
i'll be there to clean up the pieces and   
put the shards where they belong.  


 

i'll be waiting. 

 

 


End file.
